


In Another Life

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Shameless Indulgence- Drabbles [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Mickey Milkovich, College Parties, Confident Ian, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Ian and Mickey aren't together, In his own unique way, M/M, Mention of Svetlana - Freeform, Mention of the Milkovich's fucked up life, Mickey's full name, Not Canon Compliant, Some ol' Mickey, Sweet Ian Gallagher, Teen Parent Mickey, Teenager Mickey, mention of bipolar, mention of yevgeny, mickey is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: “Hey.” He greeted, his calm voice hiding the nervous knot forming in his gut.A hand raised, plucking the cigarette from his lips and bright blue eyes turned and met his. He didn’t look surprised, not that Ian actually though he could get the drop on him.“Fuck you want, Gallagher?”“Can’t I keep you company?” Ian asked, joking. “I thought we were friends, Mick.”“Fuck off.” Came the reply and the cigarette was placed back in his mouth.*Ian runs into Mickey at some college party Lip invited him to. With Mickey being on his mind since that night a few weeks ago where Ian finally got a taste of the resident South Side Thug, he finally has the chance to try and get to know Mickey, in every way he could think of... But Mickey isn't making it easy for him.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Some weird High school Idea I had where Mickey was a little bit different that the Mickey we all know and love.

Why the fuck did he even come to this stupid thing? 

Three hours in and he was already bored out of his fucking mind, ass planted on a table in the far corner of the room with that one question repeating in his head. He thought a joint would help, but without a beer or two, Ian knew all the weed would do was relax him and make him sleepy. 

That was one of the many downsides of his meds, the fact that he couldn’t drink like he used to. The moment he entered Amanda’s large house, a chick Lip met at school, he could feel the headache growing from all the pink, blue, green and orange lights dancing around on the makeshift dance floor. 

Now, maybe if this was two years ago and he was back to being that innocent 15 year old kid, Ian would have been out there with the crowd, partying and dancing his ass off. He’d be grinding against the guy whose been eyeing him since he sat down. 

But now, parties like this just bored him the fuck out. Fucking hell, it made him actually roll his eyes at the piss drunk teenagers stumbling about without a care in the world. And maybe they did. These were bunch of privileged fuckwads who didn’t know life’s struggles, so partying like this much be the most badass thing they ever did. 

These people were actual children and that’s why Ian found them so fucking annoying. 

He’d been here for hours now, had been sitting at the same table a good distance away from everyone else. Lip had been there for only short while, before he got a text from Mandy saying she was outside and Ian hadn’t seen his brother or his best friend since. 

Sighing, Ian took a sip of the soda in his red plastic cup he’d been nursing for a while. He looked around the house, scoffing when he saw all the expensive shit laying around, and the dozens of empty plastic cups littering the ground. He watched as everyone around him seemed to have someone to hold and make out with. 

Some girl had tried talk to him a few minutes ago, he didn’t catch her name nor did he bother paying attention to whatever the fuck she was saying. Thankfully, twenty minutes in she seemed to figure out in her drug induced mind that Ian wasn’t interested. 

He hadn’t been interested in anyone for months now… Except… 

A loud cheer erupted from the other side of the room and Ian turned to see a girl in a bikini top lying flat on a table, chugging down beer through a funnel.

_Jesus._

Gulping down the remainder of his drink, Ian stood up from the table. Bodies brushed against his, the loud, thumping shitting music made his headache worse. Ian recalled the small period in his life where he started stripping at a club called the Fairy Tale just to get some cash into the house. No one knew that’s how he was able to pay the electric bill those few months, beside Lip, and he knew better than to run his mouth about the shit Ian did when he’d been maniac. 

Slipping out the back sliding door, Ian felt the cool air hit his face. The music dulled out the further he walked away from the open door and slowly, the tightness in his head eased away. He took in the mansion, shaking his head in wonder. The entire place took up half the property, the sides of the mansion was lined with columns, making it look more like a fucking museum than a place people called home. 

Lip had mentioned he’d been around a bunch of rich kids with way too much money to spend but other than the old guys Ian used to fuck back in the days, he’d never really seen money like this. 

He was a few meters away from the back entrance when movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Inching closer, he saw a form leaning up against one of the many columns, tucked right into the edge, shrouding himself in darkness, with nothing by the multi-coloured lights from inside flashing on his features. 

Ian felt his breath lodge itself in his throat, his eyes tracing the denim jeans that seemed too big on him yet it fit him perfectly in all the right places, the army brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Ian was surprised the shirt even had sleeves, giving almost everything he owns was either vests or flannel with the sleeve literally ripped off.

A stream of smoke trailed up from the cigarette perched between his lips and Ian swallowed, remembering the soft feeling of those lips against his, the sweet tongue that licked every inch of his mouth, fighting for control.

Before he knew it, Ian found himself walked over. 

“Hey.” He greeted, his calm voice hiding the nervous knot forming in his gut.

A hand raised, plucking the cigarette from his lips and bright blue eyes turned and met his. He didn’t look surprised, not that Ian actually though he could get the drop on him. 

“Fuck you want, Gallagher?”

Ian shrugged, walking close enough for him to be able to make out every tiny feature of the boy’s face. Leaning to the side, Ian rested his shoulder against the column wall. From here he’s able to see everything happening on the dance floor, including Mandy and his brother. 

“Can’t I keep you company?” Ian asked, joking. “I thought we were friends, Mick.” 

“Fuck off.” Came the reply and the cigarette was placed back in his mouth.

Ian watched as Mickey’s cheeks hollowed in as he took a long drag. Short, thick fingers with the words “F-U-C-K” tattooed on the knuckles came into his view as Mickey took the smoke out of his mouth, handing it over to Ian without so much as a glance. 

Taking it between his fingers, Ian purposefully brushed their hands together. “Thanks.” He took a drag. “So why you here? Mandy drag you out too?”

Mickey remained tight lipped for a second, his head turned toward the window, looking inside. For a moment, Ian wondered if he made the mistake of assuming Mickey actually wanted the company when the other boy spoke up, his voice calm with the hint of sharpness in his tone. 

“Nah, I needed to get the fuck outta the house. Fucking kid’s been sick and the bitch won’t let me do anything else but look after the fucker.” Mickey answered.

Ian swallowed. Shit, he always wondered why Mickey was still in school, granted it was his last year but Ian, and almost everyone who knew Mickey, had expected him to drop out the moment he got some prostitute pregnant. When the news came out that Mickey had a baby on the way, everyone had shrugged at the news, everyone except Ian. 

Because Ian knew there was no fucking way, Mickey had gotten that girl pregnant by accident, because he knew something about Mickey Milkovich that no one else knew and that was that vagina was the last thing Mickey wanted to fuck. 

“He okay?” Ian asked carefully.

Mickey shrugged but Ian saw the small crinkle between his eyebrows. “He is now.” 

“Good.” 

Scoffing, Mickey finally looked away from the window, his blue eyes wide and his lips tugged up into a smirk. Ian felt his body stiffen when those eyes ran over the length of his form. “You suck at small talk, Gallagher.” Mickey commented. “Why the fuck you wearing this fancy shit anyway?” 

Ian grinned, latching onto the small offering. “This is how people dress for parties.” He purposefully looked Mickey over. “You clearly didn’t get the message.”

“The fuck do I gotta get dressed up for? I’m only here to make sure my sister got home safe and that your fucking brother looks out for her.” 

“Mandy can look after herself.” 

“Not when your brother is involved.” 

Ian glanced down. He heard the lingering anger in Mickey’s tone whenever he talked about Lip and how he’d treated Mandy in the past. He knew how protective the older boy was of his sister, fucking hell, he searched the whole neighborhood for Ian once when Mandy told Mickey Ian had touched her (This was, of course, before she found out he was gay and that his rejection of her had nothing to do with _her_ at all). 

That South Side overprotective streak, he’d seen in Mickey had been what had drawn Ian to the boy in the first place. He’d seen the anger and the ‘don’t give two fucks’ attitude Mickey wore like fucking body armor and he was gone. 

He’d spend most of his days trying to see Mickey under the pretense of hanging out with Mandy.

“What the fuck.” Mickey groaned in front of him. Ian’s eyes snapped up and over to see what had gotten Mickey’s attention only to burst out laughing.

There on the dance floor was Lip between two girls. Only this wasn’t some sexual grinding thing, no Lip was dancing _with_ them, completely in sync with whatever girly moves they were doing, not at all bothered to hide his enjoyment when he rotates his waist along with the girls. 

Mandy was off the side, body bend back as she laughed her ass of, a phone in hands, aimed at Lip.

“Jesus Fuckin’ Christ, what the fuck is he doing?”

Ian snorted. “His dancing. What’s it looked?”

“He’s acting like a fucking fag is what it looks like.” 

Ian bit back an amused smirk. Mickey fuckin’ Milkovich ladies and gentlemen. The boy who’d spent most of his life so deep in the closet that he went out of his way to criticize everything that wasn’t manly in his books. Hell, he’d been known as the ‘fag-basher’ around their neighborhood since he was 9 years old.

“He’s enjoying himself. And see, so is Mandy.” Ian commented around his cigarette, finishing it off with one final drag before dropping it to the ground. As he stepped on it, he moved closer to Mickey.

“Bitch is fucking’ drunk.” Mickey turned to look at him, sharp blue eyes zoning in on the little space between them. “Mind backing the fuck up there, Gallagher?” 

Ian hummed, shaking his head. “Nah, I kinda like it here.” He gave Mickey one particular smirk he’d mastered since he knew how the flirt with guys. 

He watched as Mickey took a breath, his bulky body straining slightly against the shirt. He waited for the other boy to move away, to snap at him but instead, he remained in place, lifting a hand to rub his thumb against his bottom lip, an act that had Ian pushing off the wall, turning just a bit until he found himself standing before Mickey, looking down at the shorter boy with darkened green eyes. 

“The fuck you doing?” Mickey asked, leaning back and away from him.

With a spark of confidence, Ian stepped closer. “Isn’t it obvious?” He noticed the way Mickey’s eyes kept flickering toward the window. “They’re not paying attention, Mick. And no one here knows who you are.” 

A chest brushed against his as Mickey inhaled, returning his eyes back to Ian. He pushed forward, and Ian watched as the South Side thug slowly took control of Mickey. The uncertainly and fear in Mickey’s eyes gave way to confidence, his shoulder fell back and even as he looked up at Ian, the red head felt a lot small smaller than he actually was.

“You thinking of making me another one of your bitches, you can forget it, Gallagher.” Mickey stated, narrowing his eyes in a warning glare.

Ian brushed off the insult. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Nah, but your fucking face did. Think I don’t see you looking at me since that night?” Mickey cocked his head to the side as if to belittle Ian for even considering that Mickey might be into him. “I let you suck my dick, there ain’t nothing more to it.” 

Now if this was a few years ago, and Mickey had spat those words in his face, it would have broken Ian’s confidence. He would have been walking away with his head ducked but this wasn’t a few years ago, and he wasn’t the same Ian Gallagher anymore. 

He saw things.

He knew things.

He saw the way Mickey’s eyes when he happened to catch Ian staring at him, knew that Mickey was the one who found him passed out one night at the Fairy Tale when Mandy and Lip were searching everywhere for him. Ian knew that it was Mickey who had carried him home that night when he didn’t have to. Ian saw the way Mickey was around his sister and his son and how he acted completely different when in the company of other people.

He saw Mickey in way he was sure not many did and he knew Mickey in a way he didn’t understand. 

“That what you’ve been telling yourself?” Ian taunted him, inching a little closer, loving the fact that Mickey still hadn’t pushed him away.

“Don’t need to tell myself shit. We both know you fuck every dick that twitches for you.”

Ian glanced down to Mickey jeans. “I seemed to recall you being quite happy to see me.” 

Mickey rolled his eyes and sneered in disgust. “Fuck you.”

“I will if you let me.”

The second those words left his mouth, Mickey grabbed the sides of his shirt and with a sharp force, he spun Ian around and shoved him against the wall. Ian grunted at the impact, but kept his eyes fixed on Mickey, watching with caution and hunger as the pack of Milkovich dynamic closed whatever distance there was between them, his finger pointed right at Ian’s face, his blue eyes bright and wide. 

“I ain’t your fucking bitch, Gallagher. You say shit like that to me again, and I’ll rip your fucking tongue out, you hear me?” Mickey glared at him. “You better keep you fucking mouth shut about what went on back then.”

Ian clenched his jaw, ignoring the hatred that burned in Mickey’s eyes, knowing that sadly, none of that hatred was directed at him. 

“We clear?”

“No.” The word spilled from Ian’s lips. “You might be afraid of who and _what_ you are, but I’m not. I’m not gonna hide anything from anyone.”

“Yeah?” Mickey mocked him. “Wanna see how much you can tell someone with your face busted in.” 

“We both know I can take you, Mickey. Being gay don’t make you weak.” 

And that was Mickey’s problem. With a homophobic, Satan-spawn of a father, Terry had probably filled Mickey’s head will all kinds of crap, making think that being gay was this disgusting disease that people had, that liking men made you a pussy. 

A sigh left Mickey. “You always gotta push shit, Gallagher.” He said almost softly and then, to Ian’s dismay, he stepped away. The cold wind rushed through the space between them and Ian couldn’t help but shiver, his body craving the heat Mickey had given off.

This whole thing had escalated into some kind of fight. Ian had come over here with the hope that he could talk to Mickey, like actually have a fucking conversation, but instead, they ended up like this, all because Ian knew what he wanted and Mickey hated what he wanted. 

“Look, I just came over to talk to you.” Ian said. “Not get in your fucking face.”

“Then what the fuck you press me up against a wall for?” 

Ian shrugged, saying nothing because anything that left his mouth would be thrown back in his face. 

“Really? You were being a cocky motherfucker not ten seconds ago and now you can’t say a fucking word?” 

Ian met Mickey’s eyes, expression dead serious. “I know what I want but I’m not gonna beg for it.” 

“Didn’t fucking tell you to.” Mickey snapped back without missing a beat. 

Without meaning to, Ian felt the corners of his mouth tick up, stretching further and further into a full blown smile.

“The fuck you smiling at?”

“You.” Ian answered honestly. “And the sad fact that you’re such a dick and it’s fucking funny.” 

“Fuck you, I ain’t fucking funny.” Mickey said, well more like grumbled, and that only caused Ian to chuckle under his breath. With a small shake of the head, Mickey headed toward his previous spot, his blue eyes flickering over to Ian as he does so.

Ian followed him with his eyes, watching with a softened smile as Mickey leaned up against the wall, lifting his left leg up, resting his foot against the wall behind him. Digging into his pocket, the older boy took out a pack of cigs, pulling one out with a lighter. He stretched out an arm and Ian gladly took one for himself. 

He waited as Mickey light his up, trying to hide his shock when, instead of just handing the lighter over, Mickey rotated, one hand cupping the tiny flame, reaching it over for Ian.

“Thanks.” Ian said as he blew out the smoke.

“No problem.” Mickey turned back to the window, and Ian found Mandy a second later, dancing slowly almost tiredly with Lip behind her, arms wrapped around her waist and his head ducked into her neck. 

“She’s fine, you know. Lip knows better than to fuck things up again.” Ian offered, knowing Mickey was eyeing Lip, worrying about the small smile on Mandy’s lips. He hated Lip for what he did to her and Ian knew, that Lip knew that if he fucked it up, he’d have more than Mickey Milkovich on his ass. 

“Will believe that shit in a few months when he realized he’s fucking a Milkovich.” Mickey grumbled and Ian frowned at his words. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to me?” Ian asked, a bit of anger bleeding through his tone. 

Mickey scoffed, rolling his eyes at Ian as if he was a fucking moron. Pulling his smoke from his mouth, Mickey turned to Ian, thumbing at his nose. “Don’t get all high and fucking mighty. I know the shit your family says about mine. Bet your sister ain’t at all approving of Mandy.”

“Fiona can fuck off, she got no right to judge.” Ian retorted. 

“That don’t stop her from judging, though. ‘Sides, like you didn’t think my family was bunch of South Side scum? Ain’t that why you wanted to suck me dick in the first place, to see if you could hit that?”

Ian pressed his lips together, looking down at the cigarette between his fingers as he flicked the ash off. He wasn’t gonna lie and tell Mickey that he didn’t judged the shit out of his family before he even knew him and Mandy. Everyone judged them and Milkovich’s fueled that shit like pyromaniacs. Mandy knew everyone called her a skank and baited the shit out people before putting them in their place. Mickey and his brother’s went around threatening and beating everyone who got on their shit list.

And then, Ian got to know Mandy, and later Mickey, and he saw the pain that they all had to endure to keep up with their family’s reputation. He learned why Mandy didn’t give two shits if people called her a skank because her father’s view of her scared the living shit outta her and people thinking whatever they want of was because _she_ wanted them too. That was her control. 

Mickey beat up people in fear that if he didn’t, his father would find out he was gay. 

“I did.” Ian admitted shamefully. “And then I met you guys and I found out none of that shit was true.” 

“Then you better get your eyes fucking checked, Gallagher.”

Ian chose his words carefully. “I see you perfectly.”

Mickey froze. His clenched his jaw and took another drag of his smoke, holding it in for a few seconds before opening his mouth and letting it steam out. “Don’t start.”

“Okay.” Ian relented. He’d pushed and said what he had to say and that was all he could do. 

After a beat of silence, Ian heard a buzz from Mickey. He watched as Mickey cursed under his breath, digging into his back pocket to pull out his phone. The light beamed on his face and Ian was struck by the paleness of Mickey’s blue eyes in the moment. 

A frown formed on the other boy’s face. “Fuck.” He cursed, dropping his phone and shoving it into his pocket.

“What’s wrong?”

“Fucking kid woke up and won’t fall back asleep.” Mickey grunted but Ian detected the faint worry in his tone. “Fuck. I gotta got get Mandy.”

Mickey pushed off the wall and stalked past Ian, who blinked twice at the suddenly empty space before him seemed to realise Mickey was walking away and followed after him. 

“You got a car?” He asked once he reached Mickey’s side.

“What you think?” 

Ian pushed on, praying he wasn’t making a huge fucking mistake. “Lip can get a lift from one of his friends, I’m sure they won’t mind taking Mandy with.” He bit into his cheek and continued. “That way, I can get a lift back with you and Mandy doesn’t have to leave.”

Mickey snorted, turning to Ian with his eyebrows raised high. “You think I’m taking your fucking ass home?” 

“Come on, it’s on the way. ‘Side this party is fucking boring.” 

“That why you thought you’d come over to me thinking you’re gonna get laid?” Mickey asked, and before Ian could comprehend, much less answer, the other boy stormed through the backdoor, shoving and pushed everyone out of the way.

Ian shook himself out of the shock, pressing his lips together as he walked over to Mickey, Mandy and Lip. Mandy was nodding toward Mickey, leaning back against Lip and Ian arrived just in time to get the end snippets of their conversation.

“Then fucking go. The kid is probably looking for you.” Mandy said, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Fuck you.” Mickey said and then leaned in to press quick kiss against her cheek. Ian tired not to stare at the sweet moment, having known Mickey had a thing for twisting Mandy’s nipples as supposed to kissing her cheek like a normal brother. “You better get her the fuck home and in one piece or else I’m coming for your ass.” Mickey threatened, his eyes fixed on Lip. 

“Ai, ai, Sergent Slaughter.” Lip answered in a serious tone, giving Mickey a salute.

“Deep throat a knife.” Mickey flipped him off before turned around to walk away. “HURRY THE FUCK UP, GALLAGHER!”

Ian jumped into action, saying goodbye to Lip and Mandy. He ran out after Mickey, catching up to him just as Mickey took a right and started heading toward his car that Ian was sure he stole. He fell into step and tried not to notice the way Mickey swaggered down the street, shoulder set back and hand swinging from side to side. 

“Thanks.” Ian said to him. 

“Whatever.” Mickey grunted and it brought a smile on Ian’s face. 

It didn’t take that long for them to find the old beat up car and Mickey and Ian wasted no time to slide in, Mickey rubbing his hands together before he started the car. 

“Whose car is this, anyway?” Ian asked in an attempt to start conversation as Mickey pulled out from the parking space. 

“Iggy’s. Said Mandy could borrow it.” 

“And whose was it before Iggy’s?”

“The fuck should I know, we don’t keep inventory on the shit we steal.”

Ian snorted. He leaned back into the slightly loose seat. Mickey cracked open a window and too leaned back into his seat, elbow resting on the door and the other hand wrapped lazily around the steering wheel. To anyone looking he appeared relax but Ian saw the way he kept running his free hand through his raven colored hair, pressed his thumb against his bottom lip. 

He was worried and anxious.

“I’m sure he’s okay.” Ian offered after a lengthy silence. 

“What?” Mickey’s head snapped over to him. 

“Your kid. I’m sure he’s okay.” 

Mickey didn’t reply. Not the Ian expected him too. He, much like everyone, had assumed Mickey would be just like his father to his son but then, he’d proven everyone wrong and right all in one go. He swore like a motherfucker, talking to his kid like he would to one of his buddy’s, called the kid’s mom a whore and nicknamed the kid ‘fucker’ and Ian thinks he remembered someone saying Mickey took the kid out with him when he went shoplifting.

But then, Ian remembered seeing Mickey one day at one of the parks Debbie hanged out at, talking to his son and pointing to random shit. Mickey hadn’t seen Ian that day but Debbie mentioned he came there every other day with the kid, keeping to himself and leaving only until the kid fell asleep. 

“What’s his name?” Ian asked.

Mickey paused, blue eyes flickering over to Ian, hesitant. “Uh, Yevgeny. We all him Yev, though.” 

“Yevgeny?” Ian repeated, trying to sound the name.

“Yeah, the bitch named him after her father. Gave the kid my name for a second name though.”

“Yevgeny Mickey Milkovich?” 

Mickey shifted in his seat, clearing his throat. “Mikhailo, actually.” 

That got Ian’s attention. Turning around in the seat, he leaned his head against the headrest, eyes on Mickey with a grin on his face. “Your name is Mikhailo?”

Mickey glared over at him. “And if it is? The fuck is wrong with it?”

Ian chuckled. “Nothing. It sounds hot though. What’s your full name?” 

“What you asking stupid fuckin’ questions for?” 

“C’mon.” Ian encourage, reaching over to slap Mickey’s thigh with the back of his hand. “Mine’s Ian Clayton.”

“Clayton? Sounds fucking gay.” 

Ian snorted. “Named after my father.” 

“Who? Frank?” Mickey frowned in confusion. 

Ian shook his head. “Nah, Frank ain’t my father. My mom slept with Frank’s brother Clayton Gallagher. Had me and thought it would be cool to name the accident baby after the mistake.” He said casually. There was no anger and hatred in his tone, because he long ago accepted that Clayton meant nothing to him and that Fiona and the others, hell even fucking Frank, was his family. 

“That’s fucked up.” 

Ian hummed in agreement. “Still didn’t answer my question though. What’s your full name?”

“Why you wanna know?” Mickey shot back.

“Cause I wanna know more about you.”

Mickey glared over at him but Ian saw no heat in the stare. He knew Mickey was just putting up an act and for some reason that made Ian feel more relaxed. 

“C’mon, I won’t tell.”

“Fuck off, you sound like a fucking girl.”

“Then answer the fucking question.” 

Mickey grunted in frustration. “Fuckin’ fine. It’s Mikhailo Aleksandr. Mother went full on Ukrainian with that shit.” 

Ian mouthed the name, knowing that saying it out loud would weird Mickey out. He looked at Mickey and the name ran over his head. It suited him almost perfectly. 

“It sounds hot.” Ian said instead. “Makes you sound exotic.” 

Mickey lifted a hand and shoved his ‘U’ finger right into his face, holding it there even as Ian burst out laughing. Ian reached up and shoved the hand away, his heart beat spiking up when Mickey’s hand remained in his for a second too long before the other boy pulled it away. 

He let the silence drag on for a bit longer, chewing on his bottom lip as he took in Mickey’s side profile as subtly as he could. From the smooth slope of his nose, to those thin eyebrows that were naturally arched up, right down to the rose shaded lips.

Ian had never though Mickey was all that good looking back when he first saw him. He remembered wrinkling his nose at the greasy black hair and the foul smell that followed after the boy when they were kids. And then, flash forward to Mickey at 16 and suddenly, Ian’s dick perked up at the sight of the sleeked back black hair and the stained tank tops and baggy jeans. 

“You get along with the mother?” Ian blurted out, eyes flickering down to the way Mickey’s hand tightened around the steering wheel. “I know you call her ‘whore’ and ‘bitch’, but you call Mandy ‘bitch’ too…”

Mickey looked over to him for second before shrugging. “She’s alright. All she cares about is the kid, so she ain’t looking to start a fucking family. Russian bitch knows how to push my buttons though.” Mickey added on as though remembering he was supposed to hate the woman. 

“She know about…” Ian trailed, green eyes scanning Mickey’s expression to see if he overstep. 

Shifting in his seat, Mickey gave a jerked nod. “She knows. Gave a weird speech about America and Choices and dicks being like sticky volcanoes and that she decided she liked women too. I don’t know. As long as she knows and doesn’t bring it up, I don’t fucking care.” 

Ian bit on his tongue. 

_I don’t fucking care._

That seemed to be the motto to Mickey’s dealing with his sexuality. He didn’t care, as long as no one found out about. He didn’t care, as long as he didn’t act ‘gay’. 

Looking away, Ian look in the road ahead of them, noting that they’re getting close to South Side. Fuck, he’d been so engrossed in Mickey that he hadn’t paid any fucking attention to where he was. Normally, Ian was hyper-vigilant to a point where he noticed every small thing about his surroundings, something he’d learned during ROTC. 

But here, in this car with Mickey, it was easy to forget the outside world. 

As he sat in silence, Ian wanted to know if he’d be able to see Mickey again. After that one night, Mickey Milkovich had been on his mind every second of every day. It had been fucking weird the first few days because Ian had never given that much thought to the guys he fucked, and he hadn’t even fucked Mickey but somehow, the other boy was a constant presence in his mind. 

He’d talked to Lip about it, keep Mickey’s name out of it, and his brother had said he’d finally found a dick worth remembering. 

Ian knew he was known as a man-whore, given that he did indeed screw anyone he found attractive and with the amount of closeted cases in South Side, it was easy to find someone to fuck that he could easily forget about the next day.

“You know…” Ian spoke up, needing to say this. “I didn’t come over to you to have sex.” 

Mickey snorted.

“It’s true.” Ian insisted. “I was taking a walk and I saw you and figured we could talk. Didn’t really have the time to do that the last time we were alone together.” 

“Why the fuck would you want to talk to me?” Mickey grunted out and Ian latched onto the tiny hint of curiosity in the older boy’s tone. 

“If I told you’d kick me out the car.” 

“Can kick you out any time I want.” Mickey retorted, a hint of smirk pulling on his lips as he tossed a glance at Ian. “C’mon, Firecrotch. You wanted to talk, so answer the fucking question.” 

“You promise not to be a dick.” 

Mickey shot him a look, lifting his eyebrows impatiently. 

Sighing, Ian looked down at his hands, pretending to pick the cuticles of his short thumb nail. “I like you and wanted to get to know you better.” He stated confidently.

He turned to face Mickey, expression open and eyes reflective. He met Mickey’s cold, guarded blue eyes, forcing himself to remain strong and stand by his confession. Mickey wasn’t the kind of guy who beat around the bush, found subtle flirtations fun. No, he dealt with his situations head first, spoke his mind and got straight to the point.

Hell, that night Ian had sucked him off, Mickey had looked him dead in the eyes and said, “Don’t overthink this.” And then covered Ian’s mouth with his, tongue slipping in without missing a beat.

“You don’t fucking know me, Gallagher.” 

“Maybe.” Ian agreed. “But I like what I know so far. Like the fact that you’d do about anything for your sister. That you love your son and would never bullshit him or lie to him. I know you’re trying to be everything you’re father isn’t to Yevgeny and not many people, especially 19 year old’s deal with a baby by getting a diploma so they could support they kid.” 

Ian gave Mickey a small smile. “Can’t blame me for wanting to know more.”

“Fuck, you’re gay.”

“Loud and proud.” 

Mickey chuckled under his breath, glancing over to Ian for a beat before returning his eyes to the road ahead. Street lights lessened as they entered South Side, the streets became darker and Ian instantly felt back at home. 

He liked the darkness of his neighborhood. It would scare any outsider who didn’t grow up on those streets but to Ian, it made him feel protected. He could always hide here in South Side and from the few people who knew him and his family, Ian also knew how to deal with whatever the streets threw his way.

He felt in control and it showed whenever he was around rich people, whether it be old guys or Lip’s college friends, Ian felt in control because he knew, nothing those people could do could be worse than what the South Side could do to him. 

Being a gay kid, Lip had told him the second he found out that Ian better get used to getting into fights and with his ROTC training, Ian knew he could take anyone who thought about fucking with him for liking men. 

“Home sweet home.” Mickey sighed and slowly the car came to stop outside a broken down, boarded up house. One of the bedroom lights were still on and Ian spied a form walking up and down. 

Mickey got out without waiting for Ian, making it clear he wanted Ian to go home. 

Stepping out, the sound of a baby crying came from the house and Ian couldn’t help but wince. Looking over he watched as Mickey ran a hand over his face, rounding the car, eyes fixed on the window.

“Guess she wasn’t lying.” Ian commented. 

Grimacing, Mickey stared at the window for a beat longer before turning around to face Ian. “Fucker’s got a pair of lungs on him.” 

Ian let out a tired chuckle, shoving his hands into the pockets of jeans. “Thanks for the ride.”

Mickey nodded and started toward him only to turn at the last minute, heading toward his front door. “See ya’ around, Gallagher.” 

Ian turned, following after Mickey with his eyes. “That means what I think it means?” He felt his lips tug up into a wide grin and he wasn’t at all ashamed by the hope that bubbled up in his chest.

Jogging up the steps, Mickey turned and looked over to Ian. “Don’t get your hopes up.” Was all he said, before opened the door, the screeching sound of his son’s crying louder and sharper for a second before it cut off as the door closed shut behind him.

Ian, with longing eyes fixed on the door, sighed. “Too late.” He muttered to no one, before turning around and heading down the street toward his house.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of my drabble's, which means there might not be a sequel. All idea's part of this verse, are just a place where I can dump all my random shameless fics without the pressure of having to turn it into more than just a one shot. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr : @jaceforreal, where you all are free to send me prompts or leave some idea's in the comment section.


End file.
